Twins
by Capw8543
Summary: Andie and Steph are ordinary girls right? Wrong. These twins have a lot coming a them if they are going to be able to stop an evil boyfriend and reunite their parents. Follow the twins as they save the day! M for mature due to new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a twist on what happened to Percy and Annabeth after the second giant war. They have broken up, but not before having a baby girl, or twin baby girls. I don't own PJO or HoO and I won't write that again because it upsets me (haha, just kidding, Rick is way better than me at writing).**

Andie's POV

Hi, my name is Andromeda Jackson, but you can call me Andie for short. I'm twelve years old and according to my dad, Percy Jackson, I'm the granddaughter of Poseidon. How cool is that? My grandfather is immortal. I have two mortal grandparents as well, Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul. Grandma says that I'm just like my mother. Did I mention that I've never met my mom? My dad doesn't like to talk about her as if she is dead or something, but something tells me she's not.

"Morning princess." Dad said as I walked into the kitchen. It was the first day of summer and I was finally going to be able to go to Camp Half-Blood. Dad calls me princess because of my blonde princess curls that complement my sea green eyes.

"Morning dad." I returned the greeting.

"So, what would you like for breakfast today?" he asked. I pretended to think for a second, but we both knew the answer.

"Blue pancakes!" I announced happily. He laughed and whipped out a plate of my favorite blue pancakes.

"What do you say after we eat breakfast, we go for a short swim, get you packed up, and then head to camp?" he asked me.

"Sounds perfect!" I agreed. We both quickly stuffed ourselves with our pancakes and then I ran to my room to get changed. Even though I could swim without getting wet, I liked to wear my bikini. It was a blue bikini with a silver skirt. I ran out to the beach connected to our backyard. That's right, I live on the beach. My dad bought a house before I was born for us to stay in. There was a beach out back and the view of New York in the front.

"Ready?" Dad asked me as he made his way outside. I nodded my head and sprinted towards the waves. I dove in with dad right behind me. Once we were in the water, we went hunting for shells. I liked to collect them and make things out of them. I once made a house buy connection starfish and I decorated our outside fountain in shells. Dad loved it and so did I.

Once we were done swimming, dad helped me pack for camp. He had finally agreed to let me go and decided that since he had begun his years as a camper at the age of twelve that I could attend camp as a camper rather than spend the summer at home. He threw my bags in the car and locked up the house. We drove as fast as we could to Camp Half-Blood.

Stephanie's POV

My name is Stephanie Chase, but please, call me Steph. I'm twelve years old and my mom, Annabeth Chase, is a daughter of Athena. This ultimately makes me the granddaughter of Athena. My mortal grandparents are Grandpa Fredrick and Grandma Helen. I have two uncles, Uncle Matt and Uncle Bobby. I have straight black hair and stormy grey eyes. I know that my straight black hair is from my dad because my mom has curly blonde hair. Most children of Athena have blonde hair and grey eyes, but I'm her granddaughter so I guess I'm allowed to be different. This year I will start my first year at Camp Half-Blood. We live in San Francisco, California so that we can be close to my grandparents, but we might be moving soon.

"Steph, we are going to miss our flight if you do not hurry up!" my mom yelled up to my bedroom.

"Be down in a second!" I yelled back. I quickly stuffed the rest of my clothes neatly into my bag. I ran down the steps and out the door to my Uncle Matt's car. He had offered to drive us to the airport so that we don't have to leave the car there for the entire summer.

"Look who decided to join us." Uncle Matt joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I told him sarcastically.

"Matt, let's get a move on." My mom told him. We were at the airport in no time and after saying good-bye to Uncle Matt we boarded our plane. I don't know why, but I felt really uncomfortable being in the air craft.

"Mom…" I trailed off.

"What's wrong Steph?" she asked me.

"I don't like planes." I decided. She smiled and looked as if she was about to laugh.

"Don't worry, Lord Zeus won't shoot you out of the sky." She reassured me. I nodded my head and relaxed after drinking some water. I don't know why, but water always seemed to calm me down.

After flying for a couple of hours and listening to music during the whole ride, we finally landed in New York. We went and found our bags with no problems at all. We walked into the busy streets of New York and walked to the Empire State Building.

"Mom, I know Olympus is here and everything, but aren't we going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked her.

"Yes we are, but I've arranged a ride for us from the camp. As she said that, a strawberry company van pulled up right in front of us.

"Annabeth Chase?" the guy with a thousand eyes asked. Mom had told me about him so I wasn't too freaked out.

"That's me and this is my daughter Stephanie." She introduced me.

"Can we go?" I asked excitedly.

"Hop on in and let's get a move on." Mom told the driver. He began to drive to Camp Half-Blood and soon enough we were at camp. This was going to be the best summer ever, or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Andie's POV

"So here's the deal Andie, you are going to be spending camp in the Poseidon cabin." Dad said.

"Okay, sounds cool." I told him nonchalantly, but, to be honest, I was so excited.

"Glad you're happy about the arrangement." Dad mumbled.

"I am happy, thanks." I reassured him. He smiled.

"So guess what?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked suddenly becoming curious.

"I'm going to be coming every other Saturday to see you." He said happily. Normally kids would be really upset with this, but my dad is like my best friend so naturally, I was excited.

"No way, really?" I asked him.

"Really." He mocked me. We both began laughing.

"How much further?" I asked him as my ADHD began to make me impatient. Just then we pulled up to Half-Blood Hill.

"Now, have fun and IM me tonight once you get settled in, okay?" he asked me.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Great, now go!" he smiled. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you." I told him as I got out of the car.

"Love you too." He told me and then drove off. I climbed the hill and what I saw took my breath away. I felt so at home just standing on the hill.

"Can I help you? You look a little lost." A boy with black hair and gold eyes asked coming up to me.

"It's my first year here; I don't know where anything is." I pointed out.

"Ah, so you're a newbie." He said jokingly.

"Not exactly." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean, my dad used to go here. I know what everything is, I just don't know where." I informed him.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Andie. What's your name?" I asked back.

"Chris, grandson of Hades and Ares." He introduced himself.

"Impressive." I commented.

"Yeah, but don't sweat, I'll go easy on you." He said pretending that it was some joke.

"So, who are your parents?" I asked him.

"Sorry, but I'm asking the questions here. Who are your parents?" he asked. I laughed a little.

"My dad's name is Percy Jackson and I'm the granddaughter of Poseidon." I told him.

"What about your mom?" he asked.

"I don't know who she is." I told him. He nodded his head understandingly.

"Well, maybe you'll find out." He tried.

"I hope so…" I trailed off. He kindly gave me a tour of the camp and then began to lead me to the cabins.

"So, these are the cabins." He told me.

"Who's is that?" I asked pointing to a cabin with an owl symbol on it. I could've told you it was Athena's, but I was so amazed that I just had to ask.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." He told me. I nodded my head.

"Where is the Poseidon cabin?" I asked him.

"Right, that will be where you are staying." Chris told me as he started to lead me towards a cabin with a trident hanging over the entrance.

"It's empty." I commented.

"Yeah, there was only one son of Poseidon, your dad actually." He told me. I nodded my head a noticed a picture on the wall near my bed.

"He must have left this behind." I commented as I walked to take a better look at the picture. It was a picture of my dad when he looked a little older than I am now. He was with a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. The first picture they were smiling, the second they were making funny faces, the third they-they were kissing!

"Oh, wow." Chris said from next to me. A little bit later he left me to get settled in. I sat down and stared at the picture of my dad and the girl.

Steph's POV

I had just walked into camp when a kid jogged over to me. My mom had parked the car and had decided to stop in for a little bit to see her old instructor, Chiron. The boy who was jogging over to me had blonde hair and electric blue eyes, a typical Apollo camper if you asked me, but then again… there was something different about him.

"Hey, are you new?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my name is Steph." I told him.

"My name is Max, I'm a grandson of Zeus and Aphrodite." He introduced himself. _That's what it is_ I thought to myself.

"I'm the granddaughter of Athena." I told him proudly.

"So, I see we have a wise one here. Who are your mom and/or dad?" Max asked.

"My mom is a daughter of Athena, but I don't who my dad is. I don't even know if he is a demigod." I admitted. Max looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said sheepishly.

"That's okay, why don't you make up for it by giving me the official tour?" I asked him. He led me around the grounds and something caught my eye. I realized it was the Poseidon cabin. I don't know why I was so attracted to it since Poseidon was Athena's enemy among the gods.

"I wonder who that is…" Max trailed off pointing to a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"I don't know, but I'll talk to you later?" I asked him. He looked confused, but nodded his head. I thanked him for the tour.

"Want to meet at the beach after dinner?" he asked. I nodded my head and walked to the Athena cabin. I studied it because I knew that most of the alterations had been done by my mom. I looked back at the Poseidon cabin to see that the girl had disappeared. I wonder who she is. I do admit that I was sort of jealous Max noticed her. She looked about the same age as me, but there was something else about her that I just couldn't put my finger on. Maybe we'll be friends? Maybe we'll be enemies? Who knows…


	3. Chapter 3

Andie's POV

I decided to explore the camp on my own when I stumbled across the stables. I walked in to find the beautiful horses.

"Wow!" I squealed. I loved horses! I was going to have to show this to Chris later, but of course, he probably knew about it already.

'Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself.' I heard a voice say.

"Sprinkles, who are you talking to?" a male voice rang through the stables. That voice was very familiar, but I couldn't place it. A winged black stallion walked towards me.

'Hey, I'm Blackjack.' The horse said. Wait, the horse said?

"I'm Andie, am I going crazy or did you just talk?" I asked the horse.

'Andie! Boss, your daughter is here!' Blackjack jumped. Daughter? Suddenly, my dad appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hey princess! I was just about to come look for you." My dad said.

"I only got out of the car like an hour ago." I told him a little annoyed.

"Sorry, but I figured you might want the duffle bag of clothes you left in the car." Dad said holding up the bag. I was a little embarrassed that I'd been so stupid.

"Sorry." I apologized. Dad shrugged it off.

"I have to go talk to Chiron anyway about you staying in the Poseidon cabin." Dad told me.

"Oh, okay." I said quietly.

"You should check out the beach." He told me grinning ear to ear. I nodded my head and he pointed me in the right direction. I was walking and I could've sworn I had heard someone behind me. I looked around for a second and then resumed my walking. I could see the beach when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Chris." I said relieved I didn't have a stalker.

"Who did you expect?" he asked.

"No one, but I wanted to tell you something!" I squealed excitedly.

"Oh really, what?" he asked.

"I can talk to horses." I told him. He gave me a weird look and then looked around.

"I'm looking for the hidden cameras." He informed me.

"No, I'm serious. My dad can too, I think it's a Poseidon thing." I told him. He nodded his head, but I got the feeling that he didn't exactly believe me.

"Oh, hey, I forgot something in my cabin; I'll be back in a little, okay?" Chris asked. I nodded my head and he ran off. A second later, a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Max. I noticed you were in the Poseidon cabin earlier." He said to me.

"Um, yeah. My name is Andie by the way." I informed him.

"Max!" a pretty girl with black hair and grey eyes yelled running over to Max.

"Oh, this is my friend Steph. It's her first day here too." He said.

"Why are you talking to a descendent of Poseidon?" she asked him rudely.

"Excuse me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"No offense or anything, but Poseidon isn't the most intelligent god." She said it as if it was common sense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked allowing the anger to seep into my voice.

"I mean, you're dumb, blonde, and pretty. You fit the part." She told me. I growled. I don't know why, but being called dumb because my hair was blonde really ticked me off.

"Don't call me a dumb blonde!" I snarled. I felt a tug in my stomach and all of the sudden Steph was drenched from head to toe.

"You did not just do that!" she yelled. I laughed.

"I think I just did." I laughed even harder. Just then Chris walked up.

"What did I miss?" he asked. I was still laughing so I just grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the beach. I felt someone tackle me and I was then rolling in the sand.

Steph's POV

I couldn't let that stupid girl, Andie, get away with making a fool of me on my first day! I hate her so much! To make it worse, I can tell that Max has a crush on her just because she's pretty. I am totally annoyed by this however.

"Get off me!" Andie screamed as we battled for dominance.

"Don't count on it!" I told her as we continued rolling. I felt Max's arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from Andie as Chris did the same thing to her.

"Put me down Max!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down… You don't want to fight…" Max whispered in my ear. I instantly felt calm, but I had no clue why his words worked so well. Andie was still fighting Chris and it looked as if she was about to win at any given moment.

"Okay… let me go." I said in a totally calm voice. Max released his grip and I lunged for Andie. Before I could touch her I heard a loud roar. I looked at the water to see a giant serpent with the god, Phorcys on its back.

"Andie Jackson, nice to finally meet you." The god cooed.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"He's Phorcys, father of all monsters." I told her. She should know these things, right? She shot me an annoyed look, but then turned her attention back to the serpent. We were distracted for too long because all of the sudden the tail of the serpent was being swung at us. I felt someone push Max into me, me into Andie, Andie into Chris, and we all landed on the sand. I turned in time to see a man with black shaggy hair and sea green eyes get slammed into a tree. He immediately fell unconscious.

"Stupid son of Poseidon, I can't wait to tell my wife that I beat Percy Jackson." Phorcys exclaimed. I looked back at everyone to find tears streaming down Andie's face. She looked absolutely horrified. Before anyone could stop her, she was up on her feet and sprinting towards him. Chris, Max, and I got up and followed her.

"Dad?" Andie squeaked between tears.

"Andie…" Chris said putting an arm around her. I turned around to find my mom standing in the water as she stabbed the serpent. It burst into gold dust and the primordial sea god disappeared with it.

"Steph!" my mom called.

"Mom, thank the gods you're here." I yelled as I ran into her arms. We embraced each other for a second, but we were interrupted by the sound of Andie's sobs.

"Oh my gods." My mom said. She let go of me and ran to the man, Percy's, side.

"Please, I can't lose you…" I could hear Andie whisper. I pulled her away as Max and Chris helped my mom lift him up.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain…" I heard my mom mumble. Andie was standing awkwardly next to me. She had stopped crying and seemed to be studying my mom.

"Why are you looking at my mom like that?" I asked her. She jabbed her hand into her jean pockets and brought out a picture of two kids. One was obviously my mom and the other, was that Percy?

"That's my dad." Andie said pointing to the boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"And that's my mom." I told her. We exchanged glances, but then she noticed that her dad was way in front of us. She stuffed the picture back in her pocket and started jogging to catch up to my mom. I joined her as the infirmary came into view.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to start using Percy and Annabeth as POV's as well.**

Annabeth's POV

As we laid Percy down on the infirmary bed I let a tear slip down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it. There weren't any healers around for some reason.

"I should go get an Apollo camper." The boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes said.

"No, I've done it a thousand times before, I can do it now. Just go tell Chiron." I instructed him. Steph and the other girl ran into the infirmary. The other girl ran into the boy with black hair and gold eyes' arms. He accepted her as she cried into his shoulder. I quickly fed Percy some ambrosia and nectar. He stirred a little, which was a good sign. The other girl turned her head to look at him. She was definitely the same age as Steph. She had blonde hair and sea green eyes. Maybe she was Percy's sister?

"Mom…" Steph hugged me.

"It's okay." I told her. The green eyed girl walked towards Percy and slipped her hand into his like a child would. I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Dad…" she squeezed his hand.

"Dad?" I asked a little surprised. She looked momentarily confused. I got a better look at her and realized one thing, her name was Andromeda and she was my other daughter. I had twins when I had given birth. Before having the two of them though, Percy and I had gotten into a big fight. We knew we were having twins so we decided that he would take one of them and I would take the other.

"Yes, he's my dad." She said sadly.

"What's your name?" I asked her. I wanted to be sure before I jumped to conclusions.

"Andie, my name is Andie." She told me. Percy stirred again, but this time he actually woke up.

"Percy…" I shook him a little.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Dad!" Andie squealed happily. His head snapped in her direction and I watched as she threw her arms around him.

"Princess, are you okay?" he asked. Princess? Steph and I exchanged looks.

"Dad…" Andie whined.

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"Not in front of my friends…" Andie mumbled. Percy laughed at her and I was glad I was there to see it.

"Sorry Andie." Percy apologized.

"Thank you." She said without skipping a heartbeat.

"Yeah, thanks, we would have been serpent food." Steph thanked him. I wonder how weird it is to be sitting so close to your family and not know that they are your family. Percy looked over at her and caught sight of me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked politely.

"I was dropping Steph off for camp and decided to talk to Chiron. I saw you walking near the beach and thought I'd say hi." I told him. He nodded his head and looked over at Andie.

"Two words. Giant. Serpent." She told him. He nodded his head somehow making sense of it all.

"Right, I remember." He told her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed so his back was facing me.

"Wait…" Andie said forcing him to stay seated. She reached into her pocket and brought out a picture. I saw Steph tense up beside me.

"I found this in the Poseidon cabin. It belongs to you." She handed it to him.

"I swore I cleaned that place out thirteen years ago?" he asked. He turned the picture over and froze starring at it.

"What is it?" Max asked. I hadn't even noticed he had returned.

Percy's POV

I flipped the picture over to find that it was a picture of Annabeth and I from when we were younger.

"And you found this in my cabin?" I asked Andie. She nodded her head and I knew she was telling the truth because Andie never lied to me.

"It's her, right?" Andie asked pointing behind me. I turned around following where she was pointing to find Annabeth standing up on the other side of the bed.

"What about me?" she asked. I showed her the picture and she laughed a little. I still loved that laugh.

"Yeah, that's her." I told Andie while letting a little chuckle out myself.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Andie said.

"Maybe you aren't so stupid after all." Steph said from behind me.

"Steph!" Annabeth yelled at the girl I assumed was Steph. My Steph, the other half of my family that didn't know I existed.

"Sorry, but we were fighting because I accidentally called her a dumb blonde." Steph apologized. I could see the anger beginning to boil in Andie.

"Don't even think about it." I warned her as I stood up. She gave me a confused look, but then threw her arms around my waist. I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, why don't we go back to the cabin and make sure your all settled in before I leave." I told her.

"Okay, but can you stay for the night?" she asked me. I gave in and allowed her to pull me towards the door. I could feel Annabeth's eyes on my back.

"So, what do we do first?" I asked Andie trying to shake the feeling.

"Aren't you guys coming or are you just going to stand in the infirmary?" Andie asked Steph, Max, Chris, and Annabeth. They all started walking towards us.

"So…" I tried to get an answer.

"Actually dad, I'm going to walk around with Chris, Max, and Steph. I see you at dinner? After that we can totally hang like always." She said as Steph dragged her out the door following the boys.

"Have fun!" I shouted after her.

"You did a pretty good job Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said breaking my train of thought.

"You didn't do too bad yourself." I told her referring to Steph.

"I give it a week." She says.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I give it a week until they realize that they are twins." She emphasizes.

"I give it a couple hours." I told her honestly. Andie might have grown up with me, but she is already as smart as me.

"A couple hours?" Annabeth asks.

"Sure, why not? I'm going to my cabin to make sure I didn't lose anything else, want to come?" I ask her. I feel like I'm fourteen again and can't seem to get Annabeth's attention to how much I like her.

"Sure, let's go." She says. Without thinking she intertwines her fingers in mine and pulls me along.

"Ugh…" I manage to say.

"Oh, sorry, force of habit." She said and tries letting go. I can see her blushing. I just held onto her hand and she gives me a confused look.

"I like your hand there." I say stupidly. This causes us both to look away and blush like crazy. We continued to walk to my cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I walked into Percy's cabin with him and sat down on his bed.

"So, what are you looking for?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know, but somehow Andie found that picture." He said. He said it so sadly that it hurt. I was a little disappointed that he didn't want Andie to know about me, but then again, I never told Steph.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence." I tried brushing it off.

"Don't you think the cleaning harpies would have gotten it by now though?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're right, but I wouldn't worry about it. It's just a picture." I told him. He nodded his head and sat down next to me.

"We need to talk." He said.

"About…?" I played it dumb.

"Annabeth, you and I both know what we have to talk about." He said.

"I know, but what do you want to do about it?" I asked him.

"I say we tell them." He said.

"What?" I asked totally taken back.

"I want to tell them. I haven't kept any secrets from Andie except for this one." He told me.

"Percy…" I said trying to think.

"No, I really want to tell her." He said a little more adamantly.

"Percy, you have to remember that if you tell Andie, I'll have to tell Steph and I'm not ready for that." I told him.

"I'm sorry, it's just been eating at me." he admitted.

"I'm sorry too, I just have to think about it." I told him.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good, I have my own architectural firm." I told him.

"That's cool." He said looking at the floor.

"How about you?" I asked him.

"I'm a marine biologist." He told me. All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Percy and I both jumped and I slammed into him sending us both to the floor. We landed so he was on top of me. We both squirmed a little, but I could see his legs were tangled in the bed sheets that were hanging off the bed.

"Percy, stop." I told him while laughing. He turned and looked at me funny. I looked into his sea green eyes and found myself getting lost in his eyes. All of the sudden, I was kissing him. I wrapped my free leg around his waist and flipped over so I was on top of him. I laced my fingers into his hair and kissed him further. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I heard the door open, but I didn't care and apparently neither did Percy.

"Dad!" Andie screamed.

"Mom!" Steph joined her. Percy and I pushed off each other and I stood up. Percy quickly untangled the sheet from around his ankles and stood up opposite of me.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked shocked. I could see how nervous Percy was. He looked like he was going to scream that he was kissing her mother and there is nothing wrong with that.

"I-I-I ugh…" Percy said wide eyed.

"I was kissing your father. We used to date when we went to camp, but lost connection over the years." I told the two. It was scary seeing them side by side and how alike, but different, they look.

"They may be true, but you're not telling us something." Steph accused.

Percy's POV

Steph and Andie were on a roll. They were uncovering the truth about the two of them.

"Dad, you never keep things from me." Andie said looking hurt.

"You never asked." I tried defending myself.

"I'm sure I did and I'm sure you eluded the question." She accused me. That hurt. She was never this mad at me.

"Andie…" I trailed off reaching for her.

"No! If you can't trust me with this, then forget it!" she slinked away from me.

"Andie…" I begged again. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded her head.

"I'm leaving!" Andie shouted.

"Wait, you want to know about your mom?" I asked her. This seemed to catch her attention.

"What about her?" Andie asked. I sighed knowing that I had her attention now as she turned to face me. There were tears in her eyes and I walked over and wiped them off her face. She wrapped her thin arms around my waist and leaned into my chest while sobbing.

"You have a mom and a sister." I started.

"Go on…" Andie said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she's in this room you know." I told her. She looked at me surprised and then her eyes wondered to Annabeth.

"You're my mom?" She asked Annabeth. Annabeth nodded.

"Steph, that's your dad." Annabeth said pointing to me.

"Andie's my sister?" Steph asked Annabeth. Andie looked at me and I nodded my head. The two girls stared at each other. Andie ran over to Annabeth and hugged her and I felt Steph wrap her arms around me. I kissed the top of her head and then hugged her back. I could see tears streaming down Annabeth's face. Andie and Steph looked at each other and then ran into each other's arms.

"Sorry for being rude earlier." Andie apologized.

"Sorry for making fun of you." Steph apologized back. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Wait, but why haven't all of us been together?" Andie asked. Steph nodded her head looking puzzled.

"It's complicated." Annabeth said. Her tone sounded sad and hurt and the girls didn't question us further.

"Let's go tell Max and Chris!" Steph exclaimed. Without another word they raced out the door. I stood where I was for a little bit just starring at the door. I didn't notice at first, but Annabeth had her back pressed to the wall and she slinked down to the ground. She had her head in her hands and tears in her eyes. I slowly began to walk over. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." She said, but I could tell she was lying. The look she gave me told me not to ask anything else. I stood up and pulled her up with me.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay." I told her. She looked at me stunned. I gave her a smile and she returned a forced one. I sat her down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her protectively. She shook me off. I gave her a confused look as she stood up.

"Percy, I can't do this." She said.

"What do you mean? Of course we can handle the two of them." I told her referring to Andie and Steph.

"That's not what I meant…" she trailed off.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked her.

"Us, I can't do it. I have a boyfriend back home. I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry." She said dropping to the floor. She had a boyfriend? She regrets kissing me? I was shocked. I had a mix of emotions swirling through me. I was angry that she kissed me and had a boyfriend. I was upset that she had moved on. I was worried that I was losing her. It was too much for me.

"What?" I managed to ask.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend." She repeated.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." I found myself saying, but I really wanted to scream and ask her how she could do this to me.

"You're mad at me." she said simply.

"No, I just need time to think." I told her. She nodded her head, got up, and left leaving me to wonder why I let her go in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

I shouldn't have kissed him. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't control myself. I just melt into his sea green eyes every time I look at them. My boyfriend's name is Kevin. He works as a lawyer in the offices below mine. Steph seemed to like him and I obviously liked him, but something always made me want to check my back every time I'm with him. I was walking towards the Big House when Andie and Steph ran up to me. It was almost curfew so I wonder why they are still out.

"Hey mom." Steph says. Andie looks at me awkwardly.

"What am I supposed to call you?" she asks.

"Mom would be fine." I tell her and she smiles. It warms my heart. I can see that Steph wants to talk to me, but I don't say anything.

"I'm going to go to my cabin with dad, I'll see you later." Andie says to Steph. Steph nods her head and Andie took off sprinting towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Mom, why were you kissing dad? Did you and Kevin break up? Are you cheating on Kevin with dad? Or would it be the other way around?" Steph let the questions roll off her tongue.

"I was caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to kiss him. No I'm not cheating and I'm still dating Kevin." I told her. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and I didn't want to try.

"Where are you going now?" Steph asked me.

"To the Big House to speak with Chiron, why don't you go to the Poseidon cabin since I understand that the Athena cabin is a little crowded. I think you're dad and Andie would like that." I told her.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll see. If I don't come, I'll come and find you first thing in the morning." I promised her. She nodded her head and ran off towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Hello Annabeth, what can I do for you?" Chiron asked as I sat down across from him where Mr. D would normally sit.

"I was wondering, where should I sleep tonight?" I asked him.

"In the Poseidon cabin." He said without missing a heartbeat.

"What?" I asked.

"I already talked to Percy and he decided that you could stay in the far room, the girls in him and Tyson's room, and he'll stay on the couch. I already asked him, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay and teach a few classes for a while. We have a lot of beginners this year and I could really use some help." He added.

"Sure, I'd love to stay. If you don't mind though, I'll be going out of camp sometimes to visit work and meet my boyfriend." I told him.

"You should bring him to camp." Chiron said.

"I don't know…" I began.

"How long have you been dating?" Chiron asked.

"About a year now." I told him. Kevin was a little taller than me and had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome.

"Then you should tell him about camp. If he can't accept it, he's not the one for you." Chiron told me. He was right and so I decided that soon I would have him over for a date on the beach and a pegasus ride. I waved goodnight to Chiron and made my way to the Poseidon cabin.

Percy's POV

I was lying on the couch when Annabeth walked in. The girls were already asleep in my old room.

"Hey, you should take the bed." She said to me.

"No, it's okay, you can have it." I told her.

"No, I insist." She practically growled at me. I stood up hesitantly and walked into the extra room. I fell asleep almost immediately.

**BREAK**

I woke up to screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Annabeth was sitting upright clutching a pillow as tears streamed down her face. The girls must have heard her because their door creaked open slowly. I ran to the door and blocked their view of Annabeth.

"Go back to sleep." I told them sternly.

"Okay…" they both said groggily as they closed the door behind them. I turned around to see that Annabeth was still in the same position silently sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong." I asked as I sat at the edge of the couch. She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. I looked at her concerned. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. To be honest, I really wanted to hold her and comfort her, so I did. I still loved her and I always will, but I promised myself that I wouldn't get in the way of her other relationships. I cradled her in my arms for a little bit as she cried into my shirt. After a while I realized she was asleep so I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I laid her down and then walked back over to the couch.

"Daddy…" Andie's shaky voice came. She only ever calls me 'daddy' when she's scared or upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she opened the door wider. Her head poked out and she was shaking a bit.

"Steph's asleep." She informed me. I walked over to her and she jumped out of the doorway and glued herself to my waist. I picked her up and sat down on the couch with her in my lap. She leaned into me and continued shaking. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead trying to calm her down.

Annabeth's POV

I was awake when Percy had laid me down in the bed. I was a little worried about what he was doing to be honest, but as soon as I heard the door close I jumped up. I went to the door and silently cracked it open. I was going to talk to him when I saw him walk to the girls' door. He picked up Andie and was holding her in his lap while she trembled in fear of something. It was so sweet and I didn't want to ruin the tender moment between the two.

"Daddy, is it okay if I lay with you?" Andie asked in a small voice. I could tell that she was definitely a daddy's girl. She was acting more like a six year old then a twelve year old.

"I think you need to go back to your bed and try sleeping again. If you have another nightmare, then you can come lay with me, okay?" Percy asked being a responsible parent. Andie nodded her head and then went back into her room. I was just about to go talk to Percy when he did the weirdest thing. He sighed and leaned down as he put his head in his hands. I was surprised. He seemed to be together. I silently opened the door and walked across the floor. He didn't move, letting me know that I was being silent. I sat down next to him. He was startled and jumped in response to my sudden appearance.

"That was really sweet you know." I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"What was?" he asked me.

"Talking to Andie like that and taking care of her. I always had a hard time cooling Steph down after one of her meltdowns." I told him. He looked at me. I noticed there was something different in his eyes. They were darker than normal letting me know he was either angry or upset with me. I don't know which I would rather it be.

"Thanks." He mumbled looking away.

"No problem." I told him.

"You should go back to bed." He told me. I nodded my head and got up.

"Wait, you can have back the bed-" I started.

"No, it's okay, you stay in there." He told me forcefully. I didn't argue and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm going to start mixing up POV's. Hope you enjoy!**

Steph's POV

I woke up this morning to the worst news in the entire world! Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating a bit, but still…

"So Steph, Kevin is coming to camp and I'm going to tell him about us being partially immortal." My mom had told me in the morning.

"Oh, okay." I said trying not to let her see how much I hated the idea. She didn't seem to notice and walked away happily, but Andie picked up on it right away.

"You don't like him, do you?" she asked me as soon as mom exited the cabin.

"No, I don't." I admitted.

"Good, now we can get rid of him together." She told me.

"What? You haven't even met him." I told her.

"Yeah, but isn't it obvious that mom and dad are meant to be." She said sounding a little upset.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"I just have a bad feeling about this Kevin guy." She whispered.

"Me too." I confessed. Just then dad walked in.

"Hey girls." Dad said as he stopped in the middle of the room. We both must have been starring at him because he gave us a weird look.

"Daddy…" Andie said she nudged me slightly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Daddy, can you tell us about you and mommy." Andie continued. Dad's eyes dropped to the floor and Andie shot me a look.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"Daddy… Please…" I said joining Andie's tactics. He looked up when I called him that and chuckled to himself a little bit.

"Daddy, just a little bit." Andie cooed again. This time he gave in.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. Andie looked at me and we came to a silent agreement.

"How'd you break up?" Andie asked in her sweetest tone.

"We'll, we had just found out that we had both gotten jobs. We had found out earlier that week that mom was pregnant and wanted to be on our toes for when the two of you came." Dad began.

"Go on…" I pushed him.

"We didn't know we were having twins so naturally we figured it was just one girl. When we found out our job locations, things started getting complicated. We were planning on moving so we could be closer to our jobs, but that was the problem. My job was in New York, near grandma, and camp. Mom's work was in San Francisco for her and Uncle Malcolm's architectural firm. We argued about who would get there job and we ended up breaking up because we couldn't compromise." He stated with almost no emotion.

"That's stupid." Andie said surprising both dad and I.

"No it's not, they couldn't agree." I told her. She thought about this for a little bit and then let it go.

"Go on dad." She added.

"Then it came down to who was going to take care of the baby. We went to the doctor's appointment and when we found out that we were having two instead of one. We decided that I would get to name and take one of you with me to New York and the other would be named and taken to San Francisco with your mom." He explained. He wasn't saying anything else so I guessed he was done.

"Thanks dad." Andie said a little sadly.

"So, why'd you give Andie her name?" I asked him.

"Actually, my full name is Andromeda, like the princess." Andie said sheepishly.

"From the story?" I asked.

"Exactly. Perseus saves Andromeda from a sea serpent." Dad said.

"And your name is Percy… so is mom supposed to be the sea serpent?" I asked.

"No, no way is your mother a sea serpent. Grandma Sally has a knack for that story since Perseus is the only hero with a happy ending." He told me. That was the end of that. It left me wondering why my mom named me Stephanie.

"Wow…" I said completely speechless. Andie nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I have to go talk to Chiron so I will see you girls at dinner." Dad said and then got up and left. We began our plot against Kevin.

Annabeth's POV

I was so excited that Kevin would be coming, but I had this odd feeling that Steph wasn't. I knew Andie nor Percy could give me any feedback on the idea since they hadn't even met him, but who knows. I called Kevin from Chiron's office.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Kevin, hey it's Annabeth." I told him.

"Hey! Where have you been?" he asked excitedly.

"I had to take Steph to camp and an old friend of mine asked me to stay for a while." I informed him.

"That's fantastic!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come up and meet him and a couple other people?" I asked.

"I'd love to, where am I headed? I'll be there as soon as possible." He said happily.

"I'll actually come and get you so that we will be back by dinner." I told him.

"Sounds great, I'll pack a bag." He said. We said our good-byes and I hung up.

"So?" Chiron asked.

"I'm going to get him right now." I told him. Chiron smiled.

"Sounds wonderful, now go!" he ushered me. I laughed, but ran out the door. I walked to where I had parked my car right outside the border. I climbed in and started driving.

**BREAK**

I pulled up to Kevin's apartment building. He was waiting outside for me. I rolled the window down.

"Hey Annabeth." He said sweetly as he gave me as kiss.

"Hey." I said as we pulled away.

"Should I put my stuff in the trunk?" he asked. I nodded my head and popped the trunk open for him. He walked over and put all his stuff in. Then he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I began to drive. I decided to tell him on the way up that I was a demigod.

"So, how is Steph?" Kevin asked. The other thing I had decided was that I needed to tell him about Andie… and Percy.

"Kevin, there is something I need to tell you." I told him.

"What? You can tell me anything." He told me.

"First, Steph is a twin." I said not looking at him.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Steph has a twin sister named Andie, who you will meet tonight." I told him.

"That's sounds fine. Might I ask, where has she been since she wasn't with you?" he asked.

"That's the other thing. Their father, Percy, is there too." I told him. He didn't respond so I put one of my hands on his leg and squeezed a little bit.

"Oh, okay. I can handle that." Kevin said more to himself than me.

"Great. Now I'm going to tell you something else. You have to believe me when I say this, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't think anything could beat what you just said." he laughed. If only he knew.

"You know I have a step-mom. Well, my real mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. I'm a demigod." I told him. I looked to see how he comprehended this.

"Wow! So Greek gods are real?" he asked amazed. I was glad he wasn't freaking out.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"Wait, what about this Percy character?" he asked suddenly allowing curiosity to seep into his voice.

"And there is the last thing I wanted to tell you. Percy is also a demigod, but his father is Poseidon, the god of the sea. This makes Andie and Steph a quarter Athena, a quarter Poseidon, and half human." I told him.

"So Percy is strong?" he asked. He was obviously worried about Percy.

"Don't worry Kevin, our relationship is over." I reassured him.

"Answer the question please." Kevin said.

"Yes, he's strong, but he can't hurt you because your mortal." I told him. He nodded a little happier. We had just pulled up to Camp Half-Blood as I said this. Here goes nothing!


	8. Chapter 8

Andie's POV

We were sitting at dinner when mom walked up with Kevin. I shot Steph a look. She returned it with one of her own. Dad sat down and his food appeared in front of him immediately. I gave him a weak smile.

"Um, Kevin's here and I think Chiron just told mom to have the two of them sit over here." I told him. He looked upset for a moment, but quickly composed himself. I watched as mom walked over and sat in between dad and Kevin.

"Steph, how are you?" Kevin said excitedly. He was taller than mom, but shorter than down. His hair was brunette and short and his eyes were a soft brown.

"Good, thanks for asking." Steph said sweetly. Earlier today we decided that Steph would start off liking him and then turn on him.

"No problem sweetheart." He said to her. I could tell she didn't like the name. We haven't started eating yet.

"Kevin, this is Andie; Andie, Kevin." Mom introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, so your Steph's twin?" he asked.

"That's me." I told him. He gave me a warm smile and I turned my eyes to my plate.

"Okay…" he trailed off. I noticed dad was studying him.

"Dad, how does this whole thing work?" I asked stealing his attention.

"How does what work princess?" dad asked. I didn't correct him because I wanted Kevin to hear him use it and none of my friends were around.

"The whole giving the gods a piece of your plate as an offering, why do we do it?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's the point?" Steph joined me.

"Well, you usually give a piece of food to your parent, or in your case grandparent, to show your appreciation for not being blown to bits and still are alive." Dad said.

"You can also say a prayer to one of them asking for help." Mom added.

"Cool…" Steph pretended to be fascinated.

"So daddy, do you mind if after dinner Steph and I head to the beach to hang out with Chris and Max?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." Dad said.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be going to the beach?" Kevin asked.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Steph answered even though the question was directed to dad.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Kevin asked dad.

"No, it's perfectly safe. Their grandfather won't let anything happen to them." Dad laughed. Kevin gave him a weird look.

"Thanks daddy." Steph said. It was then time to offer the gods a sacrifice. I dumped a little bit of my peas in for grandpa and the a little bit for grandma. Then I took the rest of them and prayed to Aphrodite to help us.

"Was that an offering or were you just trying to get rid of your peas?" Kevin joked. I didn't find it funny.

"No, I had to give a little to grandma and grandpa. Then I asked Aphrodite for some advice." I told him. Dad started choking on his burger. Mom slapped him on the back and he got it down.

"Aphrodite?" he asked.

"Um… I-I…" I realized I had blown our cover.

"She likes Chris and was asking if he likes her back." Steph brilliantly said coming to my rescue. It wasn't a lie. I did like Chris, but I didn't ask Aphrodite about that. I felt my cheeks burn and I stuffed a chicken finger in my mouth.

"Okay…" dad said casually. I thought he'd be pissed, but he seemed to be more confused. We were safe, for now…

Percy's POV

Andie likes boys? Since when? Ugh, I'm not good at this whole parental thing. After dinner, the girls ran down to the beach.

"Hey, do you mind talking to Kevin while I go talk to Chiron?" Annabeth asked me. She was basically begging me to stay with him.

"Sure." I gave in. She smiled and then ran over to Chiron.

"So, Annabeth tells me you're a son of Poseidon?" Kevin asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, god of the sea." I told him.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm a marine biologist. What do you do?" I asked him.

"I'm a lawyer." He said all snobbishly.

"That's nice." I told him. He nodded his head.

"So, you raised Andie?" he asked.

"Yeah, her full name is Andromeda." I informed him.

"It's a wonder she's so smart, growing up with you." Kevin said plainly.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe that she is already so intelligent. You know, since she grew up with you as her parent and all." He repeated.

"Are you calling me dumb?" I asked him.

"Hey, you said it, not me." he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Just because I'm a son of Poseidon, doesn't mean I'm dumb." I growled.

"Sure… Your daughter just played you for a fool. Using daddy to get what she wants. It isn't safe for them to be out this late." He told me. Now I was pissed.

"A fool would've said no to letting her go." I told him.

"And why is that?" Kevin asked pressing me.

"The beach is the safest place for her here, right next to the spot right beside me." I told him angrily. I clenched my fists at my side. He took notice to this and took a step towards me.

"If you hit me, what do you think Annabeth and your girls will think?" he asked in a hushed tone. Just then Annabeth came jogging back. I quickly composed myself.

"So, what do you two want to do? I say we should get to know each other for the girls' benefit-" Annabeth began.

"I'm going to the lake." I told her cutting her off.

"Why don't we go back to the cabin?" she asked.

"Not in the mood." I told her.

"Come on Percy, we're all adults here." Kevin said. I could see Annabeth analyzing me.

"I'm going to check on the kids." I told her ignoring him. She scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Why?" she asked.

"Then I'll go for a swim or maybe I'll ride Blackjack for a while." I continued. I turned my back to the couple and started jogging.

"Did I say something?" I heard Kevin ask Annabeth.

"Oh gods no." she reassured him. I couldn't believe she was with this guy. I got to the beach and looked over my shoulder to see that Annabeth and Kevin had followed me.

"Dad!" Andie yelled catching my attention.

"What's up?" I asked her. Chris, Max, Andie, and Steph were all sitting in the sand.

"We were just sitting here talking. Steph and I want to swim, but these losers won't." Andie joked.

"Then let's dive in." I nodded my head towards the water. Andie's eyes lit up making me smile.

"Come on Steph, you've never swam until you've swam with dad!" Andie yelled happily. She jumped up and grabbed my hand. Steph grabbed my other hand.

"Fine, we'll come." Chris said. Max nodded his head. Both boys threw off their shirts.

"Race to the water… Ready… Set… Go!" Andie yelled. The four of them sprinted down and dived in the water.

"Come on dad!" Steph yelled. I peeled off my shirt and dove into the water. I went under the girls and pulled them under. The three of us surfaced laughing.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Catching butterflies." I yelled back making the girls, Chris, and Max laugh. Just then several dolphins surfaced.

"Dad, can we ride them?" Andie asked. It was her favorite thing to do. I nodded my head and all of us grabbed one of the fins on their heads **(sorry, don't know the correct term)** and let it pull us around in the water. After that I used the current to make a big wave for the five of us to ride into shore.

"That was awesome!" Steph yelled as she stood up drenched. Andie stood next to her dry and then started to laugh.

"You're all wet!" she laughed. Then she pointed to Max and Chris and laughed even harder. I was perfectly dry.

"How are you dry?" Steph exclaimed.

"Here…" I trailed off as I dried her. Then I dried off Chris and Max.

"Thanks." Chris said politely. Just then Annabeth and Kevin ran down to us. Annabeth looked pissed which meant that either the girls or I were in trouble. Fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Steph's POV

After we got back to the cabin, mom made us go to bed. Kevin had gone to get a glass of water for his bedside.

"Percy, can't you at least try?" I heard mom yell.

"Try what?" he asked back angrily.

"I don't know, being nice to Kevin. Steph likes him and, given time, Andie will too. If you don't get along with him now, you never will!" she yelled.

"Are they really fighting?" Andie asked. I nodded my head. We both got up and crept to the door. Quietly I opened it, but Andie had a different idea. She ripped the door open so that it slammed into the wall. Mom and dad looked surprised as we stood there in our PJ's (that's what Andie calls them).

"Did you hear all of that?" mom asked.

"Yeah." Andie said picking up the bad girl act by leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry girls, just go back to sleep." Mom tells us. I nod my head and turn around, but Andie just stands there.

"What's wrong Andie?" dad asks.

"I'm afraid you'll start fighting again." She said clenching her jaw. Both mom and dad looked shocked. Dad moved quickly across the room.

"No more fighting, I promise." Dad told her. She nodded her head and gave him a hug. Mom looked stunned.

"Okay." Andie said into his shirt.

"I'll tuck you two in." he said as he stood up straighter. I nodded my head along with Andie. Mom was still speechless. Dad led us into our room and tucked us in. He gave us both kisses on the forehead and then he turned and left. Andie shot up after a moment and then cupped her hands next to her ear and pressed them to the door. I followed her example.

"How do you do that?" mom asked.

"Do what?" dad asked back clearly confused. I rolled my eyes even though Andie was the only one who could see it.

"They just take to you so naturally." She said.

"What do you mean?" dad asked.

"Andie has loved you her entire life and Steph just met you and she already loves you. I know Steph loves me, but I'm not too sure about Andie." Mom told him sadly.

"Annabeth, don't say that. Of course she loves you." Dad told her. Andie and I beamed, dad was comforting her.

"Hey, are the girls asleep?" Kevin said barging into the room.

"Let me check." Mom said. Andie and I sent alarmed expressions to each other. We jumped into bed and closed our eyes. Mom opened the door and then walked over to Andie's bed. I heard her give Andie a kiss on the forehead and a minute later she gave me one. She walked back out and closed the door behind her.

"That was a close one." Andie whispered.

"Tell me about it." I laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Andie asked.

"Of course, I'll be right here!" I told her jokingly. I rolled over and fell asleep a second later.

Annabeth's POV

After the girls and Percy fell asleep Kevin and I stayed up and talked in our room.

"I'll be right back…" Kevin said jumping up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He told me. I laughed as he ran out of the cabin in a hurry. Then, I heard a phone ringing. I looked over to see Kevin's phone sitting on his side of the bed.

"I really shouldn't answer it." I told myself, but my curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up.

"Hey Kevin." A female voice said from the other line.

"I'm sorry, Kevin just went to the bathroom, can I ask who is speaking?" I asked.

"His wife, Jenny, who is this? Oh wait, don't tell me. Its Ray right, his secretary." Jenny guessed.

"Yes." I said confidently. I wanted to figure some things out before I made any assumptions.

"Great, just tell him to call me when he gets a chance." She said.

"Can I ask why?" I asked.

"You know he's doing that project, right?" she asked me.

"What was that called again?" I questioned her.

"The Demigod Project… yes, that's it. He found a woman with a daughter, I mean, two daughters. He plans on using them to study some theories." She told me.

"What?" I was shocked.

"I know, amazing right! Have him give me a call." She repeated.

"Yeah sure." I said barely audible.

"Bye." She hung up. I heard the door close from behind me.

"So, she told you about my plan?" he asked me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To reveal the existence of the gods!" he exclaimed.

"You knew all along!" I accused him.

"Yes and when you told me about Steph I was excited. Now that Andie's also been thrown into the mix, well, it got ten times better." He laughed.

"Leave me alone." I told him as he cornered me.

"No way." He said still coming closer.

"Help!" I yelled. Suddenly the door burst open and Percy was standing there. Before I could say anything Kevin smashed his lips into mine. He threw me onto the bed and pinned me beneath him.

"What's wrong-oh, sorry. I thought something was wrong." Percy apologized. Kevin blocked his view of me. I felt Kevin clamp his hand over my mouth.

"Oh, no there is nothing wrong. Sorry if we woke you up." Kevin fake apologized. I couldn't move and I heard the door shut behind Percy as he returned to the couch. I squirmed under Kevin who finally removed his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well, if you don't cooperate I will take Steph and Andie." He threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Now, I'm going to sedate the rest of the night." He told me.

"What?" I asked a slightly horrified as he reached down under the bed and pulled up a brief case. Unfortunately he didn't move leaving me still pinned beneath him. He shoved a pill into my mouth and clamped my mouth shut forcing me to swallow it. I felt numbness slowly take over my body as I became less tense beneath him.

"You know, my wife never lets me have this much fun. Being a scientist really helps." He whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine.

"Ugh…" was all I could manage to say because of the fast working pill. He shushed me and pressed a finger to my lips.

"Best part, my wife will never know." He breathed on my neck. After realizing I couldn't move he got up. I watched as he undressed. Soon, he was only wearing his boxers. He then climbed back on top of me and began kissing my neck. I felt his hands slid up my shirt as he unclasped my bra. Then he pulled off my shirt all together and began kissing my breasts. I felt his hands undo my jeans and peel them off me.

"Ugh…" I managed again in protest and again he shushed me.

"I'll save that for tomorrow. Remember, do as I say and the girls are safe. I have people waiting for my signal, you'll never know." He whispered in my ear. He continued to kiss my neck, breasts, and lips. I couldn't move or stop him either as he enjoyed himself.

"I think tomorrow you and I will stay in the cabin. How's that sound? Percy will take care of the girls. We'll continue our little… fun time." He said and then resumed his kissing. After what seemed like all night he finally stopped. He tied my hands together under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't believe this was happening.


	10. Chapter 10

Andie's POV

Steph and I quickly changed in the morning. We couldn't wait to see what mom and dad had planned for us today. Then we heard mom and dad talking.

"Good morning." Dad greeted her.

"Morning, can I asked you something?" mom asked.

"Sure." Dad said confusion seeping into his voice.

"I was wondering, maybe you wanted to do a father/daughters day with Andie and Steph?" mom asked.

"Yeah, but what about you and Kevin?" dad asked.

"Oh, don't worry about us. I'm sure we'll find something to do. Sorry about last night by the way." Mom apologized.

"Its fine." Dad said. Steph and I took that as our cue.

"Morning dad, morning mom." I said as I gave dad a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what are we doing today?" Steph asked.

"Well, how about the three of us go canoeing and swimming in the lake? Then, we can ride the pegasi for a while. After that I'll teach you some moves with a sword. Maybe, if you are lucky, I'll even let you guys dive to the bottom and we can play some games in the ocean." Dad told us.

"What about mom?" I asked.

"I'm just going to hang with Kevin today. Tomorrow we can do a mother/daughters day." She told us. We both nodded our heads excitedly.

"Come on then. Breakfast first." Dad said. A second later the conch horn sounded.

"I'll meet you there. I just have to wake Kevin." Mom said. We all nodded our heads and left.

"Race you to the pavilion?" Steph asked.

"You're on!" I told her forgetting about dad, mom, and Kevin. I ended up beating Steph by a couple of seconds. We sat at the table and then dad sat down. A couple minutes' later mom and Kevin came. I noticed mom looked kind of nervous and Kevin sat in between her and dad.

"Sorry we are late." Kevin apologized. We all nodded our heads letting him know that it was okay. We began eating in silence. It was really quiet and super awkward. I turned and looked at Steph. She shrugged her shoulders telling me she didn't know why it was so awkward between the three.

"So, we are going canoeing first, okay?" dad asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Sounds good." Steph added. Dad nodded his head and then finished the rest of his food on his plate. After we finished eating the three of us, dad, Steph, and I, got up and headed to the lake.

"Okay, do you two want to go in one and I'll go in another?" dad asked. We nodded our heads in agreement and dad set us up. We began to paddle out further and further together. Steph sat in the front and I sat in the back of the canoe. Dad paddled over to us and lifted his hand. I didn't know what he was doing until we capsized into the water.

"Dad!" we both yelled at him as we surfaced.

"Oops." He said shrugging his shoulders and pretending it was an accident. Our day continued like this. We played around for a little more and boy was it fun.

Percy's POV

After the girls and I went canoeing, we headed down to the beach. We played in the water and I continued to drench them in tidal waves. We were having so much fun, but then the conch horn sounded for lunch.

"Do we have to go?" Andie complained.

"Yeah, this is so much fun." Steph agreed.

"Well, I'm starving and I'm sure you both are too, so let's get some food. Then, we can have more fun." I told them. They finally agreed and sat down at the Poseidon table. Kevin and Annabeth appeared a couple minutes later and much to my displeasure, Kevin sat next to me.

"How has your day been girls?" Annabeth asked taking the seat next to Kevin.

"Great!" Steph exclaimed smiling. Andie nodded in agreement.

"We went canoeing in the lake and then swimming in the ocean." Andie added. Then our food arrived. After giving a portion of my food to the gods I sat back down next to Kevin.

"So, Kevin, you're a lawyer right?" I asked him. I couldn't remember because I honestly could care less.

"Yes." He said not looking up from his plate. I thought I saw Annabeth tense up, but I ignored it.

"What type of law?" I asked him.

"Child protection laws." He said harshly. Even though I asked the question, the answer seemed pointed at Annabeth. I saw her flinch a little.

"Oh, any hard cases?" I asked trying to be polite.

"They aren't hard if the mother cooperates." He said.

"What about the father?" I asked curiously. Annabeth seemed to be hanging onto his every word.

"He's not a problem." Kevin said looking up at me. His brown eyes were hard and showed no emotion. I let the subject drop after that. The girls and I quickly finished eating and then headed to the stables.

"Blackjack! Sprinkles! Gem!" I called three pegasi.

'Sup boss' Blackjack said in my mind. I quickly settled up the three pegasi and helped the girls climb on. Andie picked Sprinkles and Steph was on Gem.

"Alright girls, if you just hold on, nothing will happen." I told them.

'Yeah, don't worry. Sprinkles and Gem won't drop you or let you hit the ground.' Blackjack reassured the girls. They nodded their heads as they were still trying to understand the talking pegasi thing. We soared over the entire camp and I pointed out little details to the girls. We saw Annabeth and Kevin talking in front of the Poseidon cabin. We even saw the girls' friends Chris and Max. After we were flying around for over an hour I took the girls to the arena. They were excited to learn how to use their own weapons. I watched as they raced to see who could get to the arena first. This time Steph won. All I could think of when we got to the arena was… this was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

Later that night, I tucked the girls in.

"Mom, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Steph asked. Andie nodded her head asking for an answer.

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll find something really fun." I told them laughing. We said our goodnights and I headed back out to the living room.

"They asleep?" Kevin asked. I nodded my head.

"Do you mind if I talked to Percy about his day with the girls?" I asked him. Kevin shot me a suspicious eye. After a little bit he walked into our room and shut the door. I knew his ear was pressed to the door, but I had to get the message through to him at all cost.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Percy asked me.

"How was your day with the girls?" I asked slowly reaching for the pen and paper I had slipped into my pocket.

"Oh well, we had a lot of fun. We went canoeing, swimming, flying…" Percy continued.

_Protect girls. Keep away from Kevin. _I wrote on the paper. I slid it to him.

"So it was good?" I asked as I put my finger to my lips. He took the hint.

"Yeah, how was your day?" he asked.

"We had a nice relaxing day in the cabin." I lied. He slid the paper back to me.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"How did the girls like flying on the pegasi?" I asked him.

_Why? What's wrong? _Was printed on the paper in Percy's handwriting. I could hear Percy talking, but I just didn't listen.

_Not who he seems to be… Don't worry about me. _I wrote. I slid it back.

"…it was a lot of fun." Percy finished as I slid the paper back to him.

"Well, goodnight. Glad you guys had fun." I told him.

"Yeah, goodnight." Percy mumbled. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. I turned on my heels and walked into my room. Kevin locked the door behind me. I didn't even take two steps in when I felt him shove the pill into my mouth. He shoved me into a wall and made me swallow the pill. I didn't refuse, but then he took another pill and shoved it into my mouth. I opened my eyes in alarm.

"That will knock you out in an hour and keep you out for twelve hours." Kevin whispered in my ear. He then threw me onto the bed. I felt him begin the same thing he did last night. My shirt was off, my bra unclasped. I then felt my jeans being pulled off. Soon he had stripped me completely naked and had his cold body pressed to mine. I felt myself start to slip away as he slowly began to have sex with me. He noticed and pulled away. After dressing me again and tying my hands and ankles he rolled over and fell asleep. I knew I didn't have much time so I quickly slid out of the restraints. Kevin underestimated me. I got up and stumbled to the door quietly. I pulled the door open sneakily and began losing feeling in my leg.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked sitting up. I mumbled so he knew it was me. He jumped up and caught me as I fell. I pointed to the girls' room and he scooped me into his arms. The last thing I remember is slipping into total darkness.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" I said as shook her in my arms. She was still breathing, but was totally unconscious. She definitely needed help.

"Dad? What's going on?" Andie asked concern rising in her voice.

"I need you to wake up your sister and follow me." I told her. She nodded her head and did as she was told. After throwing on more appropriate attire, Steph and her both were at my side as we walked out of the cabin. We stepped outside and Kevin was standing there with several other people. They each held a walkie-talkie and Kevin was holding Annabeth's Celestial Bronze dagger.

"Dad…" Steph said nervously as both she and Andie slid a little behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kevin asked. I whistled as loud as I could. I hoped it was enough to get Blackjack's attention.

"Annabeth passed out. I was just taking her to the infirmary." I lied. He obviously didn't buy it since it was obviously his fault.

"Secure her, she's all I need." Kevin said pointing to Annabeth who was still in my arms. I noticed Blackjack soaring above us. Part of me wanted to just hand over Annabeth and the other part of me knew that if I just her up I may never see her again. I couldn't live with that knowing that I still loved her.

"Wait, how about a trade?" I asked trying to save Annabeth.

"I'm listening…" Kevin trailed off becoming interested. He was clearly trying to see if I'd pull something.

"I'm a lot more powerful than her. I'm a son of the sea god. Take me." I told him. He seemed to think about this. He turned around to a woman and a man while the rest of his group was still prepared to pounce on us.

"Fair enough…" he said after the man and woman agreed.

"And Andie, Steph, and Annabeth can go?" I asked.

"That's fine with me. You'll do just fine." He said slyly.

"I don't trust you so… Blackjack!" I yelled. My Pegasus flew down landing behind me. I threw Annabeth over his back and the girls climbed on his back as well.

"Daddy…" Andie said tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Take care of mom. Tell Chiron." I said.

'Boss, are you sure?' Blackjack asked before taking off. I nodded my head and he was gone.

"Ready?" Kevin asked annoyed that the girls and Annabeth had gotten away so easily. I stepped forward and waited for him to take me.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. He smiled evilly and I felt a pinch in my arm. I looked over to see the woman standing there. There was a needle in my arm and the substance was already put in. Two men grabbed me by my arms and dragged me towards Kevin.

"One, I'm not a lawyer. Two, I will get Annabeth. And three, I will get your girls as well." Kevin spat in my face.

"Never." I growled. I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision was becoming cloudy.

"Goodnight Percy Jackson." Kevin's voice echoed through my head.

**A/N: I know the girl's POV's weren't in this chapter, but in the next few it's going to be all about them.**


	12. Chapter 12

Steph's POV

Andie was shaking violently as we landed. I, being the one in the best condition, climbed of Blackjack and ran into the Big House.

"Chiron!" I yelled.

"Yes child?" he asked rounding the corner.

"Kevin was evil. He took dad. Mom's unconscious and Andie's a mess." I told him. He quickly followed me back to Blackjack.

"Take your sister." Chiron told me. I pulled Andie off the pegasus as she continued to tremble. I let a few tears slip down my own face as Chiron lifted mom and carried her into the Big House.

"What should I do?" I asked him as I sat Andie down in a chair. She immediately pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down.

"First, let's heal your mother." Chiron told me. He trotted over to a cabinet and pulled out some ambrosia and nectar. He gave mom a little nectar and then placed a hot cloth on her forehead.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she should wake up in about ten minutes." He told me. I saw him steal a glance at Andie. Her blonde curls hung carelessly around her face. Her green eyes were dark, empty almost as she looked up at me. Her breathing was uneven. She put her forehead against her knees and continued to shake.

"I'm going to get Chris and Max." I told Chiron.

"Good idea." He told me. I ran to the Zeus cabin first. I didn't knock, I just barged in.

"Max!" I yelled. He fell out of bed only wearing boxers. He was really hot.

"What? Oh, hey Steph. Steph!" he said grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on. He then threw on a shirt to cover his bare chest.

"Sorry." I apologized while blushing.

"What the Hades?" he asked wide awake now.

"Max…" I trailed off. I don't know why, but the pressure of the situation just settled in and my knees buckled beneath me.

"Steph!" Max said catching me and pulling me to my feet. I let the tears stream down my face freely. I didn't want Max to see me cry, but it just sunk in. My dad was gone.

"I-I-I…" stammered searching for words.

"What's wrong?" Max asked as he held me up by my elbows. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around him.

"My-my dad is gone." I cried. I felt Max's arms wrap around me as he cradled me in his arms.

"It's going to be okay." Max told me. After a little more crying I composed myself.

"Andie's a mess, we have to go get Chris." I told him. He nodded his head and led me out the door. We jogged over to the Hades cabin where Chris slept.

"I'll get him." Max said as he sat me on the stairs. I waited for a couple minutes and then Max emerged from the cabin with Chris.

"What's going on? Max just said to get up." Chris asked.

"My dad is gone." I said a little more calmly.

"What?" Chris asked shocked.

"I know we should do something, but right now Andie really needs you." I told him.

"What? Is she okay?" he asked concerned. Max snickered, but Chris ignored him.

"She a little freaked, but she's with Chiron in the Big House so…" but I didn't finish because Chris took off. Max and I exchanged glances and then we both ran after him.

Andie's POV

I was sitting in the Big House. I was able to contain my need to cry. I didn't want to break down in front of Steph or Chiron. I didn't want to be weak. I had heard Steph walk out of the Big House a while ago. I know she and Chiron were talking, but I couldn't hear them. I blocked them out as I shook violently. I pressed my forehead to my knees that were pressed to my chest.

"Andie, I'm sure everything will be fine." I heard Chiron say, but I just ignored him. I heard the door open, but I refused to look up.

"Andie..." I heard a familiar voice say. I could hear other people talking, but his stuck out.

"She's still shaking." I heard Steph say. I look up as curiosity took over me. I found Chris, Steph, and Max all looking at me concerned. I let a tear slide down my face as I started to let everything sink in. My dad was gone. I just let them take him. I just got on Blackjack and flew off.

"He's gone." I said out loud. Chris looked at me concerned while I saw Steph bury her face in Max's chest.

"It's going to be okay Andie." Chris said. I shook my head and let the tears fall freely. Chris was standing awkwardly in front of me, but I didn't care. I jumped out of the chair and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped a little and then wrapped his arms around me. I began to shake again as tears racked my body. Chris lifted me off my feet and cradled me in his arms as I buried my head into his neck.

"I can't believe he's gone." I wailed into him. He just kissed my forehead, taking me by surprise. I looked up and saw his face was bright red. He set me down after the tears stopped.

"Percy…" my mom groaned as she began waking up. Chiron, Steph, and I rushed to her side.

"Mom…" Steph trailed off. Mom's eyes fluttered open and studied the two of us.

"Thank the gods you two are okay!" she said happily as she crushed us into a hug. More tears spilled down my face and I could see Steph crying too.

"Mom, dad-dad's gone." I told her. She looked at us. It was like her heart shattered; pain was written all over her face.

"What?" she asked. Her voice cracked.

"Kevin took dad instead of his initial target." Steph said.

"Who?" mom asked.

"You." I told her. She let go of the two of us and let tears stream down her face.

"Annabeth!" a red headed lady ran into the room.

"Rachel?" mom asked. Rachel began to study us and then began to spew green smoke. Mom looked a little alarmed.

"_A lab is what you shall seek_

_To make this quest complete_

_To find the stolen hero_

_Five must go_

_One will know the way_

_While four shall save the day."_

Rachel collapsed and Chiron caught her. He set her down in a chair and turned his attention to us.

"Well, Andie, Steph it seems you have a quest." Chiron said.

"Who do you plan on taking?" Max asked.

"Five, we need five people." Steph said looking at me.

"You and I are two." I told her.

"Max and Chris make four." She added.

"That leaves one spot." Chris observed.

"Me." mom said.

"What?" Steph asked.

"One will know the way. That's what the prophecy said. I know where Kevin lives and where he works. That's why he never let me come in." mom said.

"Okay, well, that's five." I said.

"Good, now why don't you all go pack." Chiron instructed.

"You mean go back to our cabin?" Steph asked.

"Let's go to my cabin first and then we can go to yours together." Max told her. She nodded her head and the two of them left.

"You can come with me if you'd like." Chris offered me his hand. I nodded my head and took his hand. We headed to the cabins to begin packing. Don't worry dad, we're coming to get you!


	13. Chapter 13

Andie's POV

After packing the five of us met on top of Half-Blood Hill. I had packed a sleeping bag, a tent, drachmas, real money, nectar, and ambrosia. I also brought a gladius along with me, but I had it strapped to my back.

"Ready to go?" mom asked. Steph, Max, Chris, and I all nodded our heads. Blackjack, Sprinkles, and Gem all flew down.

"Three?" Max asked.

"Were flying?" Chris asked.

"Um, I guess we'll have to share and yes, we are flying." Steph told the boys. Steph and Max climbed on Gem, Chris and I climbed on Sprinkles, and mom climbed on Blackjack. As we started flying, I noticed that Chris was clutching Sprinkles' saddle.

'My saddle is going to fall off if he grips it any tighter.' Sprinkles informed me.

"Chris, relax." I told him.

"What? I'm relaxed." he said from behind me.

"No, you're not. You are holding on for dear life." I said.

"Okay, so I'm a little nervous, no biggie." He told me. I grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"There, is that better?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He admitted looking slightly red. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if he had wind burn. I notice his grip on me loosened a bit as he got used to flying. I frowned at this. After about two hours of flying mom had us land in what looked like Chicago, Illinois.

"Let's get some food and stretch our legs." Mom suggested. We all agreed. We went into a pizzeria down the street. The pizza was delicious.

"So, after we are done, we will get back on the pegasi and fly another couple hours. Then we'll land for the night." Mom told us.

"I'll sit in the front for the next couple hours so you can relax." Chris told me. I nodded my head as I chewed my pepperoni slice.

"Same here Steph, I'll take the front." Max said.

"It sounds good to me." Steph said. We quickly finished eating, but not before a woman walked in. At first she appeared normal, but then the mist cleared and I realized she was an empousa. Just then three more walked in. Mom had her dagger ready in her hand while Chris, Max, Steph, and I all had a gladius. Mom, Chris, and Max all charged one each. Steph and I went for the other one. Mom sliced through the leader with minimal effort and then started to help the boys. Steph and I took out ours a second later and then the boys killed theirs right after that.

"Let's get out of here before reinforcements come." Mom told us as she ran out of the door. We didn't argue. Mom jumped on Blackjack, Max and Steph were on Gem, and Chris and I were on Sprinkles. We took off right away. I held Sprinkles saddle as tight as I could.

'Not you too.' I heard her mumble in my brain.

"Are you okay Andie?" Chris asked over his should her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. He looked back at me and I mustn't have been convincing. He removed my hands from the saddle and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Relax." He told me. I nodded my head even though he wasn't looking at me. I rested my head on his back and held on to him tighter. One of his hands touched one of mine and he took my hand off him. He traced circles with his thumb on my palm. After a while of total silence I drifted to sleep.

Steph's POV

I looked over at Chris and Andie and noticed that Andie was asleep leaning on Chris' back as he rubbed her hand. Max flew over next to them.

"You know she's asleep man, right?" he asked.

"No, I actually didn't." Chris laughed silently so he didn't wake up Andie.

"Oh, leave them alone." I told Max. Gem listened to me and swerved away. I had my arms wrapped tightly around Max's torso. We had been flying for a little over an hour when he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Are you okay?" Max asked. I knew he was asking about the whole my dad has been taken thing.

"Yeah, now that we are going to look for him I feel better." I admitted. I could see Max smiling a bit.

"That's good." He said.

"I'm glad you're here." I said out loud. I realized my mistake and found myself blushing.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Max told me saving me from total embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this…" I apologized.

"Don't be, I want to be here for you… and Andie." Max added the last bit quickly. I saw a slight blush crawl onto his cheeks.

"We're landing." Mom yelled over her shoulder. I felt Gem dip down so that she was descending along with Blackjack and Sprinkles. When we landed Max helped me off. I saw Chris let Andie slide off and into his arms as he carried her sleeping body.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head and then peered down at Andie and smiled. They were so cute.

"Let's set up camp here." Mom said. I noticed that we were in a clearing in the woods. Mom pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it on the forest floor. We all followed her example. I laid out Andie and my sleeping bags while Max laid out his and Chris' sleeping bags since Chris was still holding Andie. I was lying in between Max and Andie. Chris was on the other side and my mom was lying above Andie and my head.

"Who wants to take first watch?" Chris asked.

"I will." My mom told us. We all nodded our heads and drifted off to sleep.

**BREAK**

I woke up to find my head on Max's lap. He was rubbing my back.

"Look whose up?" he teased me.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily sitting up.

"Almost time to wake everyone." He told me.

"Why didn't anyone wake me for my watch?" I asked him.

"Well, your mom took the first watch from the time we landed until Chris woke up." He told me.

"Okay…" I motioned for him to continue.

"Well, and then I woke up several hours later. Andie was lying on Chris and you were on me." he told me. I felt myself blush. I looked over to find Andie had her head on Chris' chest and he had an arm around her.

"They look so peaceful." I commented.

"Yeah, but then I took the last shift." He told me. I nodded my head and then sat up next to Max. Just then Andie woke up. Realizing what position she was laying in she jumped up. Chris moved a little, but stayed asleep. Max and I were stifling laughs when she looked over and saw us. She was as red as a tomato. A couple minutes passed and mom woke up.

"Let's get a move on." She told us. Andie woke up.

"Five more minutes mom." He mumbled and rolled over.

"Chris, no seriously, it's time to go, we're on a quest." Andie reminded him. This time he got up embarrassed by his previous comment.

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a second there." He said. We all packed up and mounted our pegasi. I had a feeling that today was going to be very interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I had absolutely no clue where I was. I woke up hooked to a bunch of machines and with several needles in me. I was only wearing my shorts (and underwear) when I opened my eyes. I felt like I had just been hit by a bus. I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my vision.

"Oh, look who is finally awake." Kevin came into view.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. I tried to move, but found that my wrists and ankles were chained in place.

"You're in my lab of course, but this will be your new home until we are done with you. Ray!" he called his assistant.

"Yes sir?" she asked. I noticed she was staring at me. She had jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Would you take care of our guest for the rest of the night?" he asked not paying attention.

"Of course sir." She responded professionally.

"I'll be back in an hour to continue testing." Kevin said as he left. Something seemed fishy between the two. She nodded her head as he left. After the door closed she removed her lab coat revealing a very revealing dress. She took out her ponytail and removed her glasses.

"Girls, the boss is gone." Ray called. She slowly began removing all of the needles. Two other girls walked over in similar dresses. They each had a revealing dress on.

"Okay Ray, what's the plan?" the blonde one with light green eyes asked.

"We'll discuss it in a minute Lily." Ray told her. Lily nodded and stated to pull away the machines I was hooked up to.

"Pull the switch Kate!" Lily yelled to the brunette with brown eyes.

"Got it!" Kate yelled back as she pulled a lever. The chains unclipped and I fell to the ground.

"Now, let's hurry before the chemicals wear off." Ray told them. The three of them lifted me onto a metal table. It was cold.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." Ray told me. She stuck a needle in my arm; it was filled with a green liquid.

"This will paralyze you for the rest of the night. We can move your body, but you can't." Lily informed me. After they did that, they sat me in a chair. They strapped my arms and legs in several times. Kate held my head up as Lily and Ray secured each of the straps. Each time they got up they made sure to show me their breasts. Kate secured a band around my forehead to keep my head up.

"Why don't you two go get the food while I double check everything?" Ray asked.

"Sure." Kate and Lily nodded their heads and left the room. As they walked out Ray locked the door. She strutted back over to me and sat on my lap.

"I'm so glad Kevin brought you back instead of the blonde." Ray said tracing circles on my still bare chest. I felt totally uncomfortable, but I couldn't move. She then began to kiss my neck. Then there was a knock on the door and Ray got up to let Lily and Kate back in. Once they got there, they spoon fed me, which was pretty awkward and gross. Soon after, Kevin returned as promised and the girls stayed in their slutty outfits. Kevin poked the needles back in and re-hooked me to the machines. He started running tests that I barely paid attention to. The girls kept bringing him alcoholic beverages and after mid-night Kevin stopped his testing. He was so drunk. He took a needle with blue liquid and stabbed it into my arm.

"Kevin, that's the antidote." Lily said alarmed.

"I know, but don't worry; Percy and I are just going to have some fun." Kevin slurred. He unhooked all the machines and Ray removed my needles. Before they removed the restraints, Kevin gave each of the girls a pill to swallow and almost immediately did they begin to loosen up. Ray and Kevin were going at it. Lily and Kate, who were both basically wasted, ripped off my restraints and began to kiss me. I was able to force Kate into the chair they had fed me in. I hooked her in.

"Oh, Percy, what are you going to do to me?" she asked drunkenly. I then pushed Lily down on the observation table and buckled her ankles in. Before I could get her hands she was trying to undo my pants. I quickly restrained her and fixed them. Kevin was passed out on the metal table leaving a wasted Ray and I the only ones left. Ray tried to grab me, but I hefted her over my shoulder and reached into her lab coat pocket to get the keys. I took the green liquid needle that paralyzed me and stabbed it into her thigh. It worked because she stopped trying to kiss my back. I laid her down on the floor and went to find my shirt. After that I ran out of the lab and out of the building.

Annabeth's POV

I missed Percy so much. We were almost to the lab when all of the alarms in the building went off. Someone ran out of the building right before it went into total lock down. We dipped down to see who the man was that caused the alarm.

"Mom, that's dad!" Steph said excitedly. We swooped down and scared the Hades out of him.

"What the Hades?" Percy shrieked looking at the five of us. I jumped off Blackjack and ran right into his arms.

"Oh my gods Percy I was so worried. Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?" he asked us.

"On a rescue mission, but I guess you don't need rescuing." Andie told him. He laughed a little at this. Just then, Kevin burst through the doors with heavily armed guards.

"I suggest you all come join me in my lab for some testing and we'll just pretend nothing happened." Kevin growled angrily. Percy stepped in front of me. I tried pushing him to the side because I can take care of myself, but I was too happy to be next to him to care.

"I don't think so." Percy told him.

"Well then, I guess I'll just take the girls." Kevin said pointing to Andie and Steph. Chris and Max jumped in front of them defensively.

"Leave them alone." Max said. Just then I heard Andie cry out in pain. I noticed that she had been hit in the foot.

"That's a warning." Kevin said smugly. I could see Percy getting angry and I was becoming pissed as well.

"He. Said. To. Leave. Them. Alone." Chris growled. Andie stumbled and he caught her. He was generating so much power due to his sudden outburst. Chris had his jaw clenched. Just then I heard Steph cry out too. The sky darkened as the both boys steadied the girls.

"You ready man?" Max asked Chris.

"Hades yes!" Chris growled. Max extended his hand towards the sky and a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Kevin and his men. Chris stretched out both arms and skeletons began to rise as well. I watched as Steph and Andie limped over to them. Andie grabbed Chris' hand and Steph grabbed Max's. Then, the two girls grabbed each other's hands. The world around us went crazy.

"Wait, Max is a grandchild of Zeus…" Percy began.

"…and Chris is a grandchild of Hades…" I added.

"…and the girls are grandchildren of Poseidon…" Percy continued.

"…meaning all of the Big Three are present." I finished. There was a flash of light and when I opened my eyes I was holding onto Percy while standing in the middle of the Big House. Chris was holding onto Andie on the sofa. Max and Steph were in the arm chair.

"What the Hades just happened?" Percy asked. This was going to be one heck of an explanation.

"I agree, how did you six get back here?" Chiron asked walking into the room. The four kids looked at each other expectantly. Here we go…


	15. Chapter 15

Andie's POV 

Max, Chris, Steph, and I looked back and forth between one another trying to decide who should tell the story. Finally, I decided to speak up.

"To be honest, I have no clue what happened." I admitted.

"All I remember is grabbing Max's hand, then Andie's that's it." Steph said.

"I was holding Chris' hand." I remembered. The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then there was this flash of light and we were here." Chris said as if trying to recover a memory.

"Yeah, I saw it too." Max agreed. Steph and I both nodded our heads in agreement.

"When the four of us connected I felt so powerful and in control." Steph said.

"Wait, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, and Poseidon." Chiron pointed to each of us.

"You don't think they were able to do that because they're powers reached their full potential?" mom asked.

"I think, together they made the greatest god. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades together are virtually unstoppable. They did it subconsciously so they had help from their grandparents." Chiron finished.

"So Max acted through power and love." Mom started. Steph and Max were as red as tomatoes.

"Steph and Andie acted through power, wisdom, and strategy." Dad added.

"And Chris acted through power and the opportunity for a challenge." Mom finished.

"Something along those lines." Chiron said. He was still trying to figure it out though. That's when I realized something.

"You both stepped out for us." I said to Max and Chris.

"Well, um, I was just, um…" Chris looked for words. I kissed him on the cheek and Steph did the same to Max.

"It was sweet." Steph said.

"Your foot." Max noticed Steph's foot was still bleeding.

"Oh my gods, now that I remember that's there, it burns!" she screamed.

"Mine too!" I joined her. Chiron gave us some ambrosia and wrapped bandages with nectar around our feet.

"I'm just glad everyone is okay now." Mom said happily. She pretended she had said it to everyone, but she was only looking at dad.

"Me too." He said. They were both a little red as they looked away.

"Would you two kiss already?" I asked. They both looked shocked.

"I agree with Andie. Kiss already!" Steph begged. Mom was stunned, but dad on the other hand shrugged and kissed mom. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he held onto her waist.

"Awkward…" Max mumbled. Steph smacked him upside the head.

"I love you…" dad whispered loud enough for us to hear.

"I love you too…" mom told him.

"I'm sorry for everything, I should've gotten rid of him the moment you said he was your boyfriend." Dad told her.

"What did happen to Kevin?" I asked.

"Dead." Chris said.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I yelled at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! No I'm serious, he's in the Underworld, and I can feel it." Chris told me.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized forgetting he was the grandson of Hades.

Steph's POV

After finishing discussing the quest with mom, dad, and Chiron, Max, Chris, Andie, and I headed to the beach. We all lay down in the sand.

"That has got to be the most interesting quest I've ever been on." Max said.

"Dude, that's the only quest you've ever been on." Chris corrected him.

"Whatever." Max grumbled.

"So, now that we have a little time to relax I think I'm going to ask out that cute Apollo camper." Andie joked.

"What?" Chris asked alarmed.

"Don't you agree Steph?" she asked.

"Totally." I said playing along.

"Why Chris, do you have something to tell me?" Andie asked. I've got to hand it to my sister. She is a genius.

"Well, um, you see Andie…" Chris fumbled.

"Spit it out Chris." Andie urged.

"I… like… you." He finished slowly.

"I like you too. A lot." She added. She kissed him on the lips, it was just a little peck, but Chris didn't seem to care.

"Well, since you're taken, I guess I'll go for the Apollo camper." I said.

"Do you have to?" Max asked making a disgusted face.

"What do you care?" I asked him.

"I don't have a problem saying it since I'm related to the goddess of love, but I like you Steph." Max said.

"Me too." I said. Andie and Chris burst into laughter.

"I don't get it." Max said.

"Oh forget it." I told him and kissed him. I noticed mom and dad were walking on the beach. They saw us and walked over.

"So girls, we've been thinking…" Dad started.

"Since when do you think?" Andie asked jokingly. Dad cracked a grin and stifled a laugh.

"We've been thinking that we'd officially get married." Mom finished.

"What? No way! We are going to be a real family?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are going to be a proper family that gets attacked by monsters together." Dad joked. We all laughed. He was right our lives were anything but normal.

Epilogue: (Annabeth's POV)

After Percy and I got married, we grew together as a family. Chris and Andie started dating and so did Max and Steph. Percy was a little irritated that he has to deal with two boyfriends at one time. I think it's cute. Sally and Paul finally met Steph while my dad and step-mom finally met Andie. Our family molded perfectly together. While we were on our honeymoon the girls stayed with Sally. It turns out I'm pregnant again and it's going to be a boy. We've decided to name him Luke in honor of the hero that fell before Percy and I. To be honest, Percy didn't like the idea at first, but I assured him that our son would not be evil and if he was we would love him anyway. I'm due in July which is three months away. Percy says I can be annoying when I'm pregnant and I continue to tell him to go to Hades. Andie and Steph are excited to be older sisters, but they often try deciding who is older than whom. I change my answer every single time.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I know it has not been the longest story, but I didn't want to drag it out. Again, thanks for reading and I look forward to your review and comments. I'll be coming out with a new story soon. Thank you!**


End file.
